


Let me touch you where your heart is

by fxcknouiam



Series: i'm not done yet, falling for your fools gold [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addict Louis, Anal Fingering, Drug Addict Louis, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lots of Drugs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Shameless everything really, Threesome - F/F/M, foursome??, larry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' story.</p><p>hiatus bc writers block</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me touch you where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaguest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaguest/gifts).



"You just- you don't understand! It's like, I _can't_  wait for it, I _need_  it." Louis tries to explain.

It does something for her... hunger (?) with the way Harry looks at her. Like he's two tugs and ten seconds away from coming in his pants even though they aren't touching. Yet.

"You need it?" He purrs, licking his lips.

Louis needs those lips on her own, on her body. It's all she's been able to think about since she got off by herself in the shower before work. If Niall weren't slacking she probably could have snuck off to finger herself in the bathroom. Stupid blonde.

"We should do that thing!" Louis does not slur because she is _not_  drunk. She's just excited about her brilliant idea. "With the bridge thing-"

She curls her fingers to demonstrate unhelpfully.

"And then you just-" she makes the two fingers on her opposite hand straddle the curled fingers, moving them up and down. "But you have a bad back so I'll be the bridge."

Harry grins with his stupidly attractive mouth. It's so soft and pretty with the faintest touch of masculinity. Well, that's not describing just his mouth. All of him, really.

"And I'll ride your cock?"

Louis nods. She loves it when attractive people ride her cock, especially while there's a different cock filling her up. Harry takes it so well too, last time he came so hard it shot up to her neck.

She's just about to say something about how good his legs look tonight when Niall interrupts her.

"Are you losers ready to go?" The cute little blonde pouts.

She is cute, but that doesn't excuse her for insulting Louis. Louis is a queen according to Harry and the rest of the world.

"Ugh, disgusting." Louis' best friend snatches her jacket from Harry, who naturally seems unbothered.

"Hazzy tell Niall I'm not a loser!"

Harry obeys because he obviously doesn't have a death wish. Good boy.

"Um Harry tell Louis she _is_  a loser,because she's an awful best friend _because_ \- oops sorry!" Niall bumps into some corporate looking twat.

There's levels to these pretty boys, Louis herself prefers the dumb ones like Harold.

Niall appears to be stuck on stupid, gawking at the annoyingly handsome, cocky smirking man. So Louis will handle this, like she does everything else in the cute but rather dumb blondes life.

"Excuse us, _pal_ , we're trying to walk!" She yells.

"Friends of yours?" Prick head asks Louis' dumb blonde.

Said dumb blonde nods her head. Does Niall know this guy? She doesn't know anybody that Louis doesn't know...

"I'll meet you guys at the house,"

Harry's nervous expression matches how Louis feels on the inside. "You have your phone?"

"Yes dad, I have my phone."

Niall won't be the only one calling Harry dad tonight, if he eats her good enough of course.

That's not good enough. It's this pretentious foreskin breathed bitch she doesn't trust, not Niall. Niall is too dumb to protect herself, that's why Louis has to.

"If she comes back with one less blonde hair on that perfect little angel head I'll have a barbeque of your bits." Louis points to his crotch, in case he's as stupid as she thinks he is and doesn't understand that she will... _will_ , grill his dick and put it on a delicious bun with mustard and ketchup.

Niall and stupid head look completely unaffected by Louis' very serious threat.

"I'll see you in a little bit, alright?"

Then she just... Niall just walks away with that guy! Who the hell-

"That guy looks like a prick!" She says to Harry.

Harry immediately shushes her. "Louis, they can hear you!"

Like she's supposed to care.

***

"God, I love having sex with you." Louis sighs, circling her finger around his nipple. It's smooth and soft, all of him is. He waxes and shaves more than she does, takes really good care of his skin.

"What else do you love?" Harry asks, cheeky.

Louis is laying on his chest, they finally made it to her bedroom. She kept trying to suck his cock in the hallway. After the third time she sunk to her knees he was fairly tempted to just let her.

Louis moans. "Cock, god your magical cock."

Harry grins at the sleepy girl on his chest.

"Fingers, your mouth. Your legs, and little butt."

"Keep going." He asks, fishing for more compliments.

He gave Louis a few rather intense orgasms between the walk up the stairs and after they got to the bed, so she can do compliments.

"Your smile, so sexy. The way you laugh at- fuck, you laugh at everything I say. I love how you're graceful yet still clumsy as fuck. You're just so pretty. The little wispies from your bun is like a halo, so beautiful." She's rambling now, but all it is true.

"Sounds like you have a crush on me, Louise." Harry teases. The fondness in his voice oozes.

"Mhm." She doesn't bother denying it.

They've been fucking for like... two months? But it's not just that. They actually hang out and talk, fuck they talk so much. About everything. And they always have fun together because Harry's so... fun. For lack of better words.

"I love everything about you, Haz." Louis whispers, suddenly shy.

"I love you." Harry tells her. She can feel his heart speed up underneath her finger tips. Hers probably matches his speed.

"I- I love you too, Harry,"

Harry giggles, pushing Louis on her back and rolling on top of her to lick his tongue into her mouth.

She's exhausted, but she'll never be too tired for passionate, romantic fucking with Harry.

***

"Is Niall even here?" Harry asks, all sweaty and cute with his pretty head band on.

Louis bought him that head band, bought him a few of them actually, and some other stuff too. It's a good feeling, she thinks, seeing someone as pretty as Harry enjoy something she picked out for him. He has such a unique taste, and Louis picked it out all by herself. She gets quite proud seeing him wear the stuff she bought him.

"Is she ever?" Louis answers, rifling through the bags of groceries Harry just brought up. So far it's all leafy crap and pie fillings (aka fruit).

"You get any cake? Cookies, brownies? Anything sweet besides your arse?"

Harry snorts, kissing her on the temple as he hands her a box.

"Donuts for my donut."

"You _do_  care!" Louis mock cries, kissing Harry in the cheek, and again on the lips when he puckers them for her. Who could say no to that face? Not her.

"I do." Harry confirms. "So where's our baby? With Liam or Zayn this time?"

Louis pops a whole mini donut in her mouth, sitting on the counter while her gorgeous, leggy boyfriend puts away groceries.

Boyfriend. God, she never thought she'd have another one of those ever again.

"Zayn. Something happened with Liam, she was very," Louis makes grabby hands for the tea Harry was going to put away, drinking it straight from the container. "vague about it though."

Niall's vague about everything, private cunt. She somewhat regrets not slipping her fingers in Niall's panties that time they were making out at... somebody's party. At least if they'd of hooked up Louis would have some excuse to know about Niall's sex life. But no. Louis just had to be a good friend and not take advantage of the drunk straight girl.

"I like Zayn. Seems like he treats her right, yeah?"

Louis... loves Niall. Loves Zayn, loves them for each other but she honestly doesn't care. Niall is probably playing this guy anyway. Louis has seen this a million times, granted usually with much uglier guys but it's all the same.

"Sure. What are we doing tonight?" Louis is already wracking her brain, trying to remember who is was that said they were getting a suite tonight? She has the number somewhere, just can't remember the name...

"I bought kettle corn. Figured we could stay in and watch a movie or something since its our day off." The big human marshmallow suggests. He's so sweet and innocent. Louis just wants to shove his head between her legs.

"Yeah, or we could do that another time and party somewhere that isn't owned by Ben Winston."

Yes, they technically party for a living but it's not as fun as it seems. She has to fetch drinks for everybody all night and be nice to ugly drunk people. The occasional hot drunk people are nice but they aren't as chatty as the ugly ones, unfortunately. And nobody ever brings her drinks, she always has to bring them. That tray is heavy!

"We're drunk a good four out of seven days a week, babe. Our livers need a break or they'll quit." Now he's a fucking doctor?

Well. That could be fun, actually. Louis makes a mental note to remember Dr. Harry, since sex scenes planned in her head never go according to plan.

"Our livers are fine. They'll probably quit if they don't have free vodka tonight." Facts. Louis is very in tune with her body. In fact, it's her lover asking for the vodka.

She tells Harry this much and he laughs, but caves nonetheless.

***

The only day Niall's home, she rudely barges into the bathroom while Harry has Louis bent over in the shower. Emphasis on rudely.

"Oi! Oi! You ever heard of fookin' knockin', you fookin'-" Louis stops herself when she hears Niall gagging, the poor babe.

"Shit," Louis fondles her boyfriend's balls in apology for the hold up, peeking her head out of the curtain to see her best friend hugging the toilet miserably, sitting in a puddle of piss.

"You alright babe?" She asks, way more gently and concerned than her initial greeting. "You need in here? We'll get out,"

She looks at Harry, silently asking if that's alright with him. Of course he nods. Even with blue balls he's the most selfless person in the world.

"I'm sorry," Niall groans into the toilet. The bathroom reeks of hot puke.

"Don't apologize Love." Louis insists, shutting off the shower.

Nothing on either of the two bodies was actually washed, as to be expected when two attractive people occupy a small, steam filled space.

She reaches for the towels, handing two to Harry. Sometimes he wraps his hair in a towel like she does, it's oddly attractive.

"We're going to give you privacy, Nialler. Holler if you need anything."

The vomit smell may not have bothered Louis, but it must of bothered Harry a bit according to his half chub. He's still wet when Louis pushes him to the mattress, not even waiting for him to stop bouncing before her mouth is on his cock.

Harry whimpers. "Teeth, teeth! Sensitive- too... I was close,"

Louis soaks her tongue in spit, licking fat stripes as a form of apology. But, just to remind Harry who's boss here, she nibbles his balls and tugs, pulling them a little with her teeth. Harry just whines, clenching his fists instead of pushing her away. That's what makes him an interesting lover, she thinks. He's so naturally submissive, but he /can/ be dominant. It's a fun mix of the two.

"Back okay?" Louis makes sure before they continue on in the position.

Well, he'll be in this position. Harry does this thing where he'll be in pain but won't say anything and then he can barely move for days after because of his back.

"Yeah, yeah. 'S good." If he's lying, she'll find out later and- well. Honestly she's so whipped for the big goof she'll be all sympathetic and massage him with oils.

Louis drags Harry's (sinful) legs so he's laying long ways on the mattress. She may or may not (but totally does) fluff the pillows under his head, making sure his neck has enough support so it won't cramp or kink.

She straddles him backwards, sitting on his cock and gripping his thighs for support. After she gets a rhythm going, she turns her head to make sure Harry sees her suck two fingers into her mouth. He probably thinks they're going to be used on her clit, and that's what she wanted. Instead, she drags her wet fingertips over and under his sack.

He takes the hint apparently, because he spreads his legs a little wider. Louis re-positions the hand holding her up to the center of his spread legs, using the other to pet his ass hole. She wants her fingers in there, but like this she'd have to really dig them in there. Harry's good with a little pain but not in that area.

"Lou-" Harry whines. He has her cheeks pulled open too, using them to help her bounce on his cock.

"Yeah baby," Louis has no idea what he wanted. She doesn't care if he comes before she does because that doesn't necessarily mean they're done anyway.

"I'm- oh _fuck_  Louis!" Harry's legs go stiff, toes pointing forward as he starts to come.

That doesn't make Louis stop though. She fucks him through his orgasm and a little after, taking advantage of the fact that he doesn't go soft directly after he ejaculates. She does take note of the noises he makes from being sensitive though, and gives herself a hand on her clit.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, not expecting it after two rubs. She twitches and whines loudly through it, Harry's hissing from over stimulation only adds to it.

She's so tired now, and hot. She doesn't bother taking his cock out of her, just leans forward and lays down between Harry's smooth, pretty legs.

Harry snorts. "You dead?"

Louis groans her confirmation.

"Come up here and kiss me so we can nap." He says, more so suggesting.

Louis is dead. Doesn't want to open her eyes much less lift her head and as cute as Harry's pout is she doesn't want him to fall asleep like that. So she finds the strength to sit up, turn herself around, and straddle him forward instead, knees hugging his hips as she lazily kisses him until they fall asleep.

***

"I'm so pissed that she's leaving." Louis shakes her head. She just popped tonight's adderall, all seven of them in the dressing room of the club.

She's currently topless, waiting on Harry to pick out a shirt or something for her to wear tonight.

"But she's pregnant, she can't keep working her if she's gunna be a fat and shit." Normani scrunches her nose, tapping on her phone.

They don't open for another twenty minutes or so, meaning they all probably have shit they should be setting up for tonight but as usual none of them care.

"She's training that bird tonight, looks like a fucking ditz so I'm probably gonna have to pick up all the slack after tonight." Louis continues complaining.

She has a right though. Her and Niall have been best friends for years, they do everything together. Now Niall's never home, and suddenly she's knocked up? Knocked up, leaving work, and talking about moving out. She hasn't even asked Louis how she feels about all of this, just expects her to be supportive. Fuck that.

"At least she's hot." Louis says, seriously.

Ellie or whatever the fuck her name was is sexy as hell to Louis, but that doesn't change the fact that she's not Niall. And she has absolutely no serving experience. Training people is a pain in the ass.

Harry snorts, sewing some kind of little button on a ripped grey top. That's probably what she's wearing then? Like anybody is going to notice that tiny button. Harry's cute.

"What? You don't think so?" Louis asks her boyfriend, in the soft voice reserved for him and her sisters and certain hot people.

Harry shrugs, smiling all shy. He doesn't say anything until Normani leaves the room.

"She's nice."

She's nice? How would he know?

"You talked to her?" Louis is curious, not to be confused with jealousy or anger. She knows where she stands with Harry. She just didn't see him talking to Eloise. That's why she asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Her names Eleanor, by the way."

Louis laughs. She knew her name started with an E, Eleanor. How very English...

"What's got you so shy?" Louis teases. Did Eleanor hit on him? Everybody hits on Harry, hello he's beautiful.

Harry shrugs. "She's very... blunt. I guess."

That gives nothing away. Louis is getting impatient. Too much energy for soft Harry right now. She can deal with laughing, giggling and clingy Harry right now but he's too calm.

"What'd she say H?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing specific, I couldn't tell if she was hitting on me or not because she was doing the same things to Niall."

Niall and Eleanor... that'd be a sight to see.

Louis is aware she's an awful best friend.

"Would you fuck her?" Louis straddles one of his knees, subconsciously grinding herself on him.

She does stuff like this all the time and doesn't even notice until they're having sex, or if there's no penetration she doesn't realize what she's doing until she comes, or is about to come. She wasn't lying when she said she can't help it.

"Mmmmm," Harry makes a thinking face, like he genuinely can't decide if he'd stick his dick in that beautiful woman out there. Ridiculous. "I don't see why not. She's a taller, less curvy you."

Louis is as confident as can be with her body. But...  
"You callin' me fat, mister?" Louis pokes him in the chest. Playfully, of course.

Harry grins, wagging his eyebrows like a pervert. "That'd be a sight."

Louis is only aware she's still topless when her nipple brushes against Harry's shirt when she hugs him. She wonders how many tips she'd make if she just didn't wear a shirt tonight.

"But really though, I don't know if I would, ya know. Sleep with Eleanor. Not everybody is into what I'm into, and it's honestly so great that you are, I guess."

Louis gets what he's trying to say. Harry isn't really into anything weird. He just likes to be taken advantage of sexually (as long as he's taken care of in the process) and he likes stuff in his ass. Louis herself is into almost everything. She's pretty easy going.

"So... can I? If you're uncomfortable I won't."

If Eleanor is down for it, the two of them are going to wreck Harry tonight. Only if she's down for it, of course. Harry will probably be nervous, but he'll go with it because it'll be a cold day in hell before Louis lets someone treat Harry badly.

Harry sighs like a parent being talked into letting their kid go to a rated R movie or some shit. "Yes Louis, I suppose you can pull."

Louis squeals and hugs him right, hopefully displaying how appreciative she is for him being so cool about this. The last opportunity Louis had to get some pussy was months ago with Niall. Louis' all for experimenting and turning straight girls but not when they're drunk and especially not when they're her best friend.

She kisses him quick, keeping her tongue to herself or she'll never get out of here. The doors open for costumers the exact second Louis leaves the dressing room (with all of her clothes on, sadly). She knows her mission. Her mind is set.

*

How it happens... She isn't really sure. All Louis knows is Eleanor let her suck her tits in the bathroom while Harry watched. That's how it started, kind of. She's trying to keep her cool now though, since everybody is sticking around for drinks to celebrate for Niall's last day.

It's taking all she has now to just jump Eleanor right now. Have Harry pin her down so Louis can bury her face between Eleanor's thighs. She can feel herself drooling.

She's snapped out of her day dream when Eleanor speaks, all cute and confused.

"Wait you're pregnant?" She asks Niall.

Oh, she's so dumb and cute. Louis wants to keep her.

"Can't you tell?" Niall laughs.

Niall's body used to be pretty similar to Eleanor's, except Eleanor is tan and her curves aren't as deep. Both skinny as fuck though.

"No." Eleanor shakes her head. So, so very precious.

Harry pulls Louis closer to him. She leans back against his chest.

"I can't wait to watch you two fuck each other." Harry whispers hotly in Louis' ear.

Louis bites her lip. She can't wait either.

After they drop Niall off at home Harry speeds to his own apartment. Louis hasn't been here in forever, not since Harry basically moved in with her. His flats empty though, so that's a good thing.

Louis is ready to get down to business the second the door opens. She's got her mouth attached to Eleanor's neck, rubbing Harry's crotch through his jeans in the kitchen entry.

Eleanor giggles between moans, pulling away a bit.  
Louis gives her a confused look, but follows when Eleanor leads them to the sofa. She pulls some shit out of her bag, Louis doesn't pay too much attention to it until a needle is being offered to her. Oh.

"It's just heroine," Eleanor giggles. "You don't have to, but I have enough if you guys want to. It makes sex like, so much better! So much more... what's the word?" The girl taps her chin, thinking.

Louis glances at Harry. He doesn't seem as put off as she thought he would. Then again, he has snorted coke from her ass crack before.

"Do you want it, babe?" She whispers to Harry. Eleanor is busy making what Louis believes are thinking sounds, tilting her head back and forth.

Harry twists his lips. "Not particularly keen on needles, but you can."

So she does. Eleanor helps her find a vein in arm, practically shoves the needle in Louis' arm herself. It makes for a good high though, but she feels more sluggish than she thought. The adderall hasn't completely worn off yet, so her brain is moving a mile a minute it's just... Her limbs. They're jello.

Harry and Eleanor take care of her though. She just remembers seeing flashes of tits, Eleanor's and Harry's. Hands... soft hands all over her body. She likes it.

***

Heroine becomes a thing for Louis. A part of her daily routine, if you will. She still takes anywhere from six to ten adderalls a day, depending on the day and obviously alcohol.

Her and Eleanor just got done blowing Harry together (fingering each other afterwards) when Liam knocks on the door. She's high, and this is her house. So she answers the door naked.

"Niall doesn't live her, mate." Louis tells him.

He openly stares at her exposed crotch, not her tits like a normal man but her fucking twat. He is a twat.

"Oh, I-"

"Come in, don't be shy."

Liam hesitantly comes in, leaning himself against the kitchen counter like he hasn't banged Niall there before. Louis doesn't know if that's actually a fact, but it's a good guesstimation on her part, she thinks.

"Who's here, Lou?" Harry asks from the living room, all sleepy sounding. He's still naked on the sofa, and if he's still awake after Louis shoots up she plans to sit on his lovely cock and ride him nice and slow.

Or she can sit on Eleanor's cock, get herself off a few times and leave Eleanor needy and worked up until Louis takes pity on her and let's the girl rut against her tongue.

Or. Louis has seen the way Niall walks after Liam leaves. She's heard the screams through the wall. Sounds like that couldn't be faked.

"Babe, who's- oh. Hi Liam." Harry nods at the other man in the room, trying to appear proper despite being starkers.

"Hey." Liam nods back, suddenly interested in the ceiling.

"Come hang out? Our girlfriend Eleanor's here," Louis suggests. She wants him to stay so she can think of a way to fuck him.

Liam looks hesitant, nervous almost.

"Yeah Liam, come watch a movie with us. We were just about to smoke, plenty to go around." Harry offers.

Liam nods and follows them into the living room.

"Hi!" Eleanor chirps, bong between her legs. "I'm Eleanor."

She's naked too, that's the norm around here. They do too much fucking to bother with clothes.

Louis sits no on the floor next to her, kissing the girl on her cheek. Her girl. "That's Liam, babe."

"So you guys all- like," Liam points his finger between the three of them, sitting on the recliner.

Eleanor's face was between her legs on that recliner just this morning.

"I guess." Louis shrugs.

Liam relaxes after he smokes, Louis' got to hand it to him. She didn't even think he could handle one hit, here he is and hour later blowing smoke rings.

Louis leans over to kiss Harry, just a peck before she starts making out with Eleanor. Weed makes her horny, she thinks. She's always horny these days.

"Do they do that a lot?" Liam asks Harry. Harry nods, rubbing Louis' thigh.

"You feel left out, Payno?" Louis asks, voice sweet and slow.

Liam's eyes watch Louis, watch the way she shifts her legs to give Harry better access to her cunt, watches the way Eleanor grips her jaw and licks her pink over Louis' cheek.

Yeah, he feels left out, she thinks.

"We wouldn't want our guest to feel left out, yeah?" Louis says to Harry. Harry smiles at back at her, knowing her game by now as he slowly shakes his head.

Louis crawls over to Liam, he's right across from her since they made a circle on the floor. She looks him the eyes, glancing to his lips and back. Those lips... bring out the artist in her. She pictures a cock, Harry's cock slowly fucking his mouth.

She touches her own lips to his, softly at first, licking her tongue out, testing if he'll pull away. He doesn't. Instead, he opens his mouth for her.

She can hear Harry and Eleanor making out behind her, this is going perfect. Exactly according to plan.

"Let me fuck you," Louis whispers against his lips. "Let /us/ fuck you."

She wants that so bad. Louis loves seeing Harry with guys, knows how much he loves it too.

"Just you," Liam whispers back.

Louis nods. That's okay, she can be the only one to touch him as long as she touches Harry and Eleanor too. They can't feel discluded, that isn't nice.

"H," Louis keeps eye contact with Liam, pushing him to lay flat on the floor. "Come lay next to Liam for me, baby."

Harry does, no hesitation what's so ever.

"El," Louis nods at Harry, silently telling her to join Harry.

Liam's knees twitch, Louis notices when she starts unbuttoning his pants. An involuntary moan escapes her lips when she frees Liam's cock, it's so big. Much bigger than she expected or imagined.

"Look at this, Harry." Eleanor is already looking, watching as Louis strokes Liam in awe.

"I bet you'd look so pretty with this in your mouth, huh?" Louis asks Harry. Harry nods, already sitting up but Louis notices Liam's look of panic.

"Not today though, Love. Another time, maybe."

It's a beautiful, burning stretch when Louis puts Liam inside of her. Don't get her wrong, Harry is pretty blessed too but Liam's is much fatter, wider than Harry's.

She closes her eyes, reaching for Eleanor and kissing her while she leisurely rides Harry.

Louis lover her life, so much.


End file.
